


Il n’est pas gay mais...

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: Recueil de nouvelles sur le Football [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Atletico de Madrid, Bleus, Coupe du Monde 2018, EDF, Equipe de France, Football, M/M, Olympique de Marseille, attirance, russie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Encore du anti Lucas Hernández, mais bon, je l’aimais pas trop la l’époque (^-^*)/





	Il n’est pas gay mais...

**Author's Note:**

> Encore du anti Lucas Hernández, mais bon, je l’aimais pas trop la l’époque (^-^*)/

Florian n'était pas gay. Il n'était non plus bi, pan, queer. Non, il était sûr qu'il aimait les femmes, avec leurs courbes gracieuses, et leur entre-jambes aussi. C'était un fait, une vérité que tout le monde connaissait et personne n'avait un doute là dessus. Alors pourquoi diable le joueur de l'OM aimait voir les corps musclés de ses coéquipiers ? Enfin, surtout d'un. 

 

Bien évidemment, Flo' était très troublé par ce sentiment nouveau, si nouveau qu'il hésitait à l'accepter. Mais bon, en joueur de football professionnel qu'il était, il décida de ce voiler la face. Bien sûr, les premiers jours furent durs, mais il s'était peu à peu habitué. Il devint même ami avec celui dont la plastique ne le laissait pas indifférent. Ils s'entraînaient ensemble, normal ils sont dans la même équipe nationale, mangeaient ensemble... Bref, durant la période de préparation à la Coupe du Monde, tout ce passa bien entre eux deux.

 

Cependant, l'ami de Florian avait quelques problèmes avec certains de ses coéquipiers, qui lui reprochaient d'avoir pris la place d'un autre. L'ami faisait comme ci ça ne l'atteignait pas, mais commença à se comporter d'une manière très défensive avec ses coéquipiers, sauf avec Thauvin, qui voyait bien que son ami n'allait pas bien, et que cette histoire, au fond, le touchait beaucoup plus que on ne le pensait.

 

De l'extérieur, on voyait une équipe de France peut-être pas à la hauteur des espérances, mais dont la cohésion entre les joueurs était plutôt bonne. De l'intérieur, on voyait bien que Hernandez, voilà donc le nom de l'ami de Thauvin, était exclu et s'excluant de lui-même du groupe, et que seul le marseillais restait avec lui, le considérant comme un bon ami.

 

Les semaines passèrent, et ils furent en compétition pour la Coupe. Leur phase de préparation ne s'étant pas vraiment bien déroulée, ils savaient qu'ils avait baissés dans l'opinion des français. Toute l'équipe redoubla d'effort, et finie en tête de leur groupe. Pendant ce temps, Lucas et Florian virent leur amitié évoluer, et on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient maintenant des amis proches. Malheureusement, Hernandez devenait de plus en plus irritable avec le reste de l'Équipe de France, mais Flo' ne subissait toujours pas ce comportement.

 

Thauvin, lui, avait, après beaucoup de temps et de réflexion, mit un mot sur le sentiment qui le reliait à Lucas : une attirance autant émotionnelle que sexuelle. Et cela le troubla encore plus. Il ne pouvait accepter, car il aimait les femmes non ? Mais depuis sa découverte, le numéro vingt avait de plus en plus de mal d'ignorer ce sentiment.

 

Cette incapacité à l'ignorer atteint son paradoxisme quand, après un entraînement, Florian et Lucas furent les derniers à aller se doucher. En effet, la vue du corps parfait du madrilène était une douce torture pour le marseillais, qui essayait de ne pas buguer trop longtemps sur lui. Mais cela eut des répercussions sur son anatomie, et il dut prendre une douche froide pour se calmer.

Puis vint le tour de l'habillage, et là ce fut une catastrophe. Flotov dut se changer face au mur et se faire violence de ne pas sauter sur Lucas et de l'embrasser fougueusement.

 

Généralement, les deux hommes se changeaient côte à côte, et ce revirement de situation intrigua Hernandez, qui se mit en tête de questionner Florian sur ce sujet. Ainsi, quand ils furent arrivés à l'hôtel, l'espagnol prit le français à part et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

 

Si l'épisode de la douche et des vestiaires fut une torture, être seul, dans une chambre avec un lit kingsize, avec l'objet de ses mœurs, et sachant que personne n'allait venir les déranger, s'en était trop pour le marseillais. Il peinait à se contenir, mais fit tout pour ne pas le montrer.

 

Seulement Lucas le vit bien, et fut surpris. Il avait donc quelque chose à faire pour être impatient à ce point ? Le madrilène secoua la tête, et demanda donc au numéro vingt :

 

« Tout va bien ? »

 

« Oui ? » répondit Florian, déconcerté par la question.

 

« Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? »

 

« Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » Thauvin répondit, s'interrogeant toujours sur ses motivations.

 

« Quelque chose a changé entre nous ? »

 

Le marseillais soupira, et sa jambe commença à tressailler nerveusement. Il voulait lui dire qu'il n'avais d'yeux que pour lui, qu'en quelques semaines il avait réussi à le rendre accro, mais le numéro vingt n'y arrivait pas, par manque de courage. Seulement Hernandez s'approcha dangereusement de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à vingt centimètre de l'un l'autre, Florian ne pouvait supporter une telle proximité, et son cerveau fit la chose qu'il voulait le plus au monde en posant ses lèvres sur celles de l'espagnol.

 

Lucas répondit au baiser, et alla mettre même ses mains sur les joues du joueur offensif, qui noua les siennes derrière le cou du défenseur. Florian sourit, et ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à perdre leur souffle.

 

Ils se séparèrent, leurs yeux brûlants de désir, et replongèrent dans leur étreinte passionnelle. Tout devint luxure et plaisir pour les deux amants, et ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit, en tenu d'Adam.

 

Florian en voulait plus, bien, bien plus, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que le repas allait bientôt arriver, et que l'équipe les attendaient. Entre deux baisers, il réussit à dire :

 

« Lu... Lucas ? »

 

« Mouais ? »lui répondit sont amant, en lui léchant sa jugulaire.

 

Le milieu offensif de l'Olympique de Marseille laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir, et oublia totalement ses coéquipiers.

 

« Qu'ils aillent au diable, » pensa-t-il alors que la bouche du défenseur descendait dangereusement bas, « pas question d'abandonner ça maintenant ! »

 

 

Les vingt-et-un joueurs et les membres du staff attendaient patiemment que les retardataires arrivent, et ça depuis dix bonnes minutes. Kylian commença à s'inquiéter pour son ami, et avec Antoine, ils allèrent voir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire dans la chambre. À dix mètres d'elle, ils entendirent des gémissements, et à la porte, la douce voix de Flo' leur arriva aux oreilles, disant quelques vulgarités. L'attaquant du PSG devint livide, et s'éloignait brusquement, avant de partir d'un pas robotique vers la salle à manger. Celui de l'Atlético, lui, éclata de rire, et rejoignit Kylian.

 

Ils passèrent la porte et l'équipe vit un Anto qui presque pleurait de rire accompagné d'un Kyky qui semblait traumatisé à vie. Ils voulurent immédiatement les interroger. Le numéro sept arriva à ce calmer, mais il croisa le regard du numéro dix, et il recommença à rire. Le parisien n'arrivait pas à parler, seulement à essayer de comprendre ce qui s'étaient passé dans ce couloir.

 

Depuis ce jour, Kylian se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais aller chercher un de ses amis alors qu'il est avec un coéquipier dans sa chambre.

 

 

Les deux amants vinrent manger quand le reste du groupe était au dessert, et tous le monde comprit immédiatement la réaction des deux attaquants, ce qui provoqua un fou rire général, avec un Antoine qui se tenait le ventre, n'en pouvant plus de rire, mais n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter. Le couple était très gêné et mal alaise. Ils s'assirent, et commencèrent leur repas en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard d'un de leur compères.

 

 

Lors de la final, alors que les bleus célébraient sur les terrains avec leurs supporters, Florian ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Lucas, qui lui répondit avec passion. Ils devinrent le premier couple gay « officialisé » du monde du football, avec deux joueurs encore en activité. Ils s'en fichaient des critiques, bien que le marseillais dût prendre un garde du corps n'importe où il allait, car Marseille n'était tendre avec les soit-disant « Sale PD ! »

 

 

A part cela, ils vécurent des jours heureux, se mariant et adoptant des enfants qu'ils élevèrent dans le respect des autres, et quand ils furent vieux, tous fripés et ayant les cheveux gris, ils se racontaient toujours l'anecdote :

 

« _Tu te rappelles de cette fois, quand on a gagné le mondial en Russie, et que Kylian avait la tête blanc comme un cul et qu'Antoine était mort de rire ?

 

_A la la la, qu'elle belle époque ! »

 

 

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘


End file.
